


Vigilante

by Shwtlee



Series: Reylo Superhero AUs [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Always wanted to write origin stories, BatCat AU, Batcave, Batman AU, Batmobile, Ben Solo is basically Bruce Wayne, Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, Crime Fighting, Discussion about crime, F/M, Female Anti-Hero, Friends to Lovers, Gloves kink, Kylo Ren is a billionaire vigilante, Kylo Ren is his alias, Latex, Leather Kink, Mention of Sex Trade, Mention of child trafficking crime syndicate, Oral Worship, Orphan Rey, Rewritten Reylo, Rey is Catwoman, ReyBen, Reylo - Freeform, Skywalker Solo Enterprises, Smut, Tumblr: reylo-sin-anthology, Uniform Kink, Vigilante nights, Vigilantism, one shot for now might elaborate if people want to read more, porn with little plot, reylo book of sins, round two, sinning is winning, superhero origin story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwtlee/pseuds/Shwtlee
Summary: “Well, at least you have my back. Like earlier tonight,” Rey said in a sing song voice, smiling up at him.Ben was getting frustrated now, “I won’t be there in time every time. You could have died tonight! Do you get the gravity of the situation, Cat!” He spat out her alias like an insult.She rolled her eyes, “I’m perfectly capable of saving myself, I don’t need a knight in black armor to rescue me. So get over yourself, Kylo Ren.” She finished, pushing back a little.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Superhero characters created by DC Comics. Based on the dynamics between Batman (a.k.a Bruce Wayne) and Catwoman (a.k.a Selina Kyle). It wasn’t inspired by any particular issue or movie story line, rather on different iteration of the said characters and their interactions.
> 
> As of now it's an one shot written for the Reylo Book of Sins (previously known as Reylo Sin Anthology) round two: Rewritten Reylo.
> 
> Moodboard for the chapter was created by [@once-upon-a-reylo](https://once-upon-a-reylo.tumblr.com/)

 

* * *

  

Ben felt his mattress dip around him, even though the intruder was being impossibly discrete. The movement was so light that if it was someone else on the bed, other than him, they wouldn't even have noticed the subtle action. But it wasn't someone else, it was Ben Solo. He was trained in over 127 forms of martial arts and made a career out of detecting subtle changes in his environment.

 

It wasn't the first time his vigilante activities followed him back to his dwellings. It wouldn't be the last either. Being who he was, he had constant threats to his life most of his thirty five years of existence.

 

Ben decided to stay perfectly still and observe what this intruder was up to. He could stop any attempt on his life without breaking a sweat, that wouldn't be a problem. He was just curious, not to mention a little enthralled; no one had snuck up on him in years yet this person managed to get into his house, in his room and onto his bed, without being noticed. That was interesting to say the least.

 

He felt the intruder shift and now they were hovering over him. Ben remained still, waiting. But then he felt hot breath against his face, at the same moment he got a whiff of crisp latex with a hint of leather. The recognition was registered in his mind as he felt a wet tongue swiping a long stripe along his cheekbones. _Cat_.

 

In a flash he flipped their positions. Ben had her pinned under him and was hovering over her, like she was a moment ago. A peal of laughter escaped her painted mouth, ringing across the walls of his master bedroom.

 

Ben looked down at her, face partially covered by that stupid cat mask with silly pointy ears. Mercifully, it did not cover her luminous eyes.  Ben really hated it when she would cover them with her goggles, but he would never tell her that. His eyes flitted to her red painted lips, pearly white teeth out, grinning up at him.

 

“Took you long enough to react. If I didn't know better I'd say you are losing your.. _touch,”_ she croaked out, making a point of looking between them. His body, with all his weight, was pressing her down into the mattress. He felt her lithe latex covered body flush against his barely covered one.

 

She squirmed beneath him. He had her pinned, his hands gripping her upper arms beside her head. The latex creaked as she wrung her arms, trying to get out of his grasp.

 

Ben tried not to get distracted by her moving body underneath him--what the smooth latex fabric against his naked skin was doing to him.

 

“What do you want, Rey? Why are you sneaking into my house? To steal, again? I thought you moved on from petty theft. You are stealing secrets for dangerous people now,” he spat down, letting the venom seep into his words.

 

“Tsk tsk,” she tutted, “So judgmental! Sorry Ben, but not everyone was born with a silver spoon in their mouth.  Some of us had to work to make a living.”

 

Ben snorted, “Oh the poor orphan act, again. I thought you grew out of that.”

 

“The streets never let you forget where you came from. But you wouldn't know anything about it, would you?” she gritted out, looking up at him, her eyes flashing with righteous indignation. “I'm doing what I need to do to survive.  I don't need your judgment.”

 

“Well, whatever you are trying to do will get you killed, for good this time. Your luck is bound to run out one of these days,” Ben said, increasing the pressure on his grip a little more to drive his point.

 

“Well, at least you have my back. Like earlier tonight,” she said in a sing song voice, smiling up at him.

 

Ben was getting frustrated now, “I won't be there in time every time. You could have died tonight! Do you get the gravity of the situation, _Cat!_ ” He spat out her alias like an insult.

 

She rolled her eyes, “I'm perfectly capable of saving myself, I don't need a knight in black armor to rescue me. So get over yourself, _Kylo Ren_.” She finished, pushing back on him a little.

 

Ben was too charged up and her movement wasn't helping.

 

“I came here to thank you, but seeing how you are reacting, I'm not gonna stroke your already inflated ego even more by doing that. So if you just move, I will leave,” she bit back, as she bucked her hips against him in an attempt to get him off of her.

 

She stopped abruptly, head snapping back, looking up at him, eyes large. After a moment of surprise, that cat-like smirk returned to her face.

 

 _Oh shit,_ Ben thought.

 

“Or maybe I will stick around and stroke something else?” she winked at him, before biting the side of her lips.

 

Ben mentally scolded himself, he was supposed to have total control over his body, all those years of training and meditating, to reach that level of control. It all goes down the drain when it comes to a certain little thief with a latex covered body and bright hazel eyes.

 

Rey raised her head off the mattress, reached up and captured his lips between her teeth, pulling and biting them and then letting go.

 

A low animalistic growl escaped Ben’s throat before he could stop himself. His hold on her arms relaxed a little and she took that opportunity to pull one of her arms free and wrap it around his neck, pulling him down to her lips.

 

Ben wouldn't lie, he thought about this, thought about kissing her, a lot. Every time they brush into each other out there on the street, every time she walked away from him, he would stare after her longingly. It was unavoidable and he knew sooner or later he would snap.

 

She moaned into his mouth as he pushed his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss. Head tilting, he let go of her other hand to bring it behind her head.

 

Her crafty little hand, finally free from its cage, managed to wedge between them. And before he knew it, she had her hand inside his boxers.

 

Ben groaned into her mouth as he felt her little leather clad hand wrapping around his cock. He stopped kissing her back, too distracted to do anything else, as his eyes rolled back and closed.

 

He pushed up on his elbows, raising his hip to accommodate the movement of her hand. Her gloved hand created delicious friction against his member. She reached up, running her thumb on the engorged tip, spreading the precum that's oozed from it down his shaft.

 

Ben moaned and buried his face into gap between her neck and her shoulder.

 

She sunk her other hand into his hair, grasping, and pulled his face up kissing him deeply. She kept running her hand up and down his cock, never stopping.

 

When Ben pulled back to take a breath, he looked down at her beautiful hazel eyes. He reached up and pushed her mask off her face. _God she was gorgeous._ Ben never felt this attracted to anyone in his life. There was something about her.

 

She smiled back at him, biting her lips. _She tends to do that a lot._ Rey looked down, still pumping him, “You know, I always imagined..”

 

“You did?” Ben’s aroused brain supplied before he could stop his mouth.

 

She rolled her eyes, “Yes, I did, but I didn't expect _that_ ,” she said, widening her eyes to put emphasis.

 

Ben felt his cheeks burn. _Since when do you blush?_ He scolded himself.

 

“Very impressive, Ben,” she added squeezing him a little. Ben growled and bucked against her hands.

 

Rey ran her other hand over his chest and pushed him on his back. Ben’s back hit his pillow and she was hovering over him again. She pulled his boxers down and brought her face near his crotch. Hands still grasping the base she took the tip into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it before she started sucking it.

 

Ben placed his hand on her head, slowly pushing her down on his shaft. She tried to take his length until it hit the back of her throat. He controlled himself from jerking his hips.

 

 _What is she doing to me?_ Did he say that out loud? Because she was pulling back, Ben looked down in alarm, but she was smiling with his cock resting against her cheek. Rey had a mischievous glint in her eyes. She rubbed her nose on the underside of his shaft, never taking her eyes off his.

 

 _She is definitely teasing me._ Ben had enough of her games. He grabbed her by her shoulder, feeling the smooth latex under his palm and pulled her up, crashing her lips on his. She was lying on top of him, his cock resting between her covered thighs.

 

Ben ran his hand up and down her back, feeling the sleek fabric. His hands found her butt and he squeezed mercilessly, making her moan into his mouth. Ben decided he rather liked that sound.

 

Ben started to rub his erection on her thighs, slipping it between them. He could feel the heat from her arousal even through the fabric. Rey squeezed her thighs around his dripping cock. Ben could swear he saw stars behind his eyes.

 

He couldn't help it anymore, he started pushing between her thighs. The smooth latex against his cock felt amazing. He turned on his side taking Rey with him. He turned her around, pulling her flush against his chest before slipping his cock between her thighs once again.

 

Her butt pushed up against his crotch, feeling the soft swell as he started rutting between her thighs with urgency.

 

Rey moaned turning her head to look at him over her shoulder. He captured her lips again, as he pumped his cock between her thighs.

 

Rey pulled away, “So you like my outfit,” she said, suppressing a moan, as his other hand snuck down and started kneading her mound over her cloth.

 

“A little too much,” Ben panted as he started to nip at her jaw.

 

Ben heard a zipper being pulled. When he looked over her shoulders he saw Rey pulling the zipper of her catsuit down her front.

 

 _“_ Oh, so that's how you take it off,” he blurted out.  Rey smiled back at him.

 

Ben followed the movement of the zipper with his eyes as it went down revealing her tanned flesh. Ben took a sharp intake of breath when he realized she had nothing on underneath.

 

Her beautiful perky breasts spilled out of their restraints. Ben couldn't wait to put his mouth on them. When she had the zipper all the way down, Ben didn't wait a second before slipping his hand inside.

 

“God, you are so wet,” Ben panted against the side of her face.

 

“Mmmhmm, for my Knight…” she moaned out.

 

Ben laughed out at that; she was such a feisty little thing.

 

He pulled her jumpsuit down her shoulders, laying soft kisses down her arms. Getting up into a sitting position Ben pulled her suit down rest of the way, along with her shiny high-heeled boots.

 

He looked down to see her completely bare in front of him. He grabbed one of her ankles and kissed each of her toes, before running his tongue up her calf, her thigh, tasting her smooth skin, until he reached her pussy. Ben buried his nose into the soft curls over her snatch, inhaling deeply. She smelled divine and he couldn't wait to taste her in his mouth.

 

Rey mewled as Ben took her clit in his mouth, nipping lightly as he inserted one of his digits in her weeping cunt. She jumped a little--she was incredibly tight around his finger. Ben could only imagine how good she'd feel around his cock.

 

He pumped his finger a little as he continued sucking on her clit. She was squirming under him and that fed his ego.   _Oh maybe she had a point after all_ Ben thought.

 

He pulled away as he decided to insert another finger in her pussy, pulling one leg over his shoulder to spread her legs wider. Rey got up on her elbows, looking down at him, a faint flush coloring her face, running down her chest. When he increased his speed, she threw her head back.

 

Ben kissed the inside of her thigh to soothe her down a little. He pulled his fingers out and put them in his mouth, sucking them clean, all while looking straight at her eyes.

 

When he looked back down, her wetness was leaking out, trickling down her slit to her butt. Ben was transfixed by the scene and with a grunt, he flipped her on her belly, pulling her hips up so she was on her knees, face still buried in the pillow.

 

Leaning down, he licked a long stripe along her slit, from the clit to the pucker of her ass, all the way up and down. He couldn't get enough of her taste. He kept licking until it became too much for her.  Ben stopped for a moment to look down. He found her frantically rubbing her nub as he licked her ass.

 

He groaned--it was too erotic, he needed to be inside her. He pulled her hand away making her whine, but he quickly replaced it with his. He swore he'd be the only one to get her off tonight.

 

Ben straightened up, taking his cock in his other hand and started rubbing the weeping head along her slit as his other hand played with her clit.

 

Rey keened, looking over her shoulder, “Ben, please-” Before she could finish her sentence she was hit by her first orgasm.

 

Ben took that moment to push inside her. The friction was unbelievable as her tight pussy squeezed around him, making it hard to move.

 

He let her ride out her orgasm, as he leaned down to press light kisses on her back, cock still buried to the hilt inside her. He had one of his hands wrapped around her middle to help her keep her balance.

 

When she finally got down from her high, she bucked her hips back to him once, indicating that he could move now. Ben wondered, _could she be even more perfect?_

 

Encouraged by her enthusiasm, Ben finally started to move in and out.

 

“God, you are so tight. I love your pussy, Rey,” he declared.

 

Resting his hands on her waist, Ben continued to pound into her. She was on her hands and knees, mimicking a perfect cat pose.   _Now isn't that appropriate,_ Ben mused.

 

He ran both his hands up her side, grasping her breasts, weighing them in his palms. They fit perfectly in his hands. He alternated between kneading the flesh and pinching the nipples.

 

Rey was making soft noises that he found too adorable. He reached down and placed a kiss on her cheek and the side of her head, when she pushed behind, gasping out, “Faster.”

 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Ben smirked.   _So bossy!_ He liked it.

 

He increased his speed and brought one of his hands down to rub her clit.

 

“Yes, like that, mmmh, faster,” Rey moaned out.

 

Ben was getting closer too as her pussy kept contracting around his member and he felt his orgasm building.  When he reached his peak that's when she came screaming his name. Her whole body shuddered under him, her pussy squeezing him tight. And that was the final stroke; he came, releasing rope after rope of his cum, deep inside her.

 

They collapsed on their sides. “That was amazing,” Ben breathed out.

 

He was still inside her as her pussy kept milking the last drops from him. He didn't feel like pulling out. And Rey didn't move away either, instead she snuggled back into his chest.

 

“Mmh, it was,” Rey said with a nod, eyes drooping.  She was drifting off.

 

Ben leaned in to place a series of kisses on the side of her face. She looked peaceful, content and that made him smile. He placed his head back onto the pillow, tucking her head under his chin as he too drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Rey woke up in a huge bed, swimming in silky black sheets. She nuzzled her face into the pillow, it smelled like him. Her eyes shot open, _him._ She just had sex with Kylo Ren, the masked vigilante who spends his evenings serving his brand of justice to people like _her,_ but she'd be damned if that wasn't the best sex of her life.

 

Also, Kylo Ren was Ben Solo, the sweet boy who was kind to her when no one else was. She had known him ever since she was a little girl living on the streets of Coruscant.

 

She was a street rat and he was the heir to a billion dollar empire.  They shouldn't have had anything in common but they did. They were both orphans and incredibly alone.

 

One fateful night, Rey would have died of exposure if it wasn't for this rich kid, who took pity on her and took her into his home. Rey wasn't used to kindness, so she fled the first chance she got when she was better.

 

Nevertheless, she started keeping tabs on him. He donated money to the orphanage she was living in to get kids like her off the street. Many people sneered at his _generosity,_ but Rey knew he had good intentions behind it. Ben Solo did have a kind heart.

 

She followed him from the shadows, and she had a feeling he followed her back. Ben Solo indulged her curiosity. She didn't know if he knew that she broke into his house frequently just to watch this boy who had everything he could've wanted in the world, but nothing he needed. He fascinated her.

 

Then he left. Just gone without a trace for 6 years. People thought he ran away, the pressure of being heir to a dynasty was too much for the poor orphan boy. Or maybe he died, so people mourned him then forgot him. But Rey didn't. Rey couldn't.

 

One day Ben Solo came back, just like that. But he was different. He was darker. He wasn't the same sad young boy anymore.

 

There would be loud parties in the Solo mansion and elaborate galas. Women crowding around him, men trying to get in his good graces. It was all confusing for Rey, because she could see through his facade. Underneath all the glitz and glamour, Ben Solo wasn't quite there. It was only a front to cover his nightly activities.

 

Ben Solo _had_ changed; he’d changed into a fanatic, obsessed with crime and dealing justice. Risking his life and making enemies. Coruscant got it's very own masked vigilante. Kylo Ren.

 

The Dark Knight is now the symbol of justice to the people, striking fear into the hearts of the criminals. He even earned the respect of law enforcement. Rey couldn't deny that his new persona did keep the streets safe and crime low.

 

Ben’s motivation for all this escaped Rey. Their path crossed on a regular basis. And Kylo recognized her even with her mask on. Rey mused _he always did stare back._ He observed her as much as she observed him. Theirs is an interesting camaraderie. She wondered if that will change after tonight.

 

She pushed up on her elbow, looking around the room.  It was quiet and undisturbed.  The only light streamed in through the balcony door, the same one she used to come in. The door was open wide and wind was rustling the curtains.

 

She got up, wrapping the sheet around her, and padded out of the room. Down the corridor was the library, where she knew Ben spent much of his time. Soft light was coming out of the door--she knew he was there.

 

Stepping into the library, Rey looked around to find one of the shelves on the wall sliding out. When she looked closer, she found it opened up to a passage behind it. _A secret passage._ She shook her head, of course.

 

She tightened the sheet around her, and walked into the passage. It was a dark corridor that lead down to a set of uneven stairs. She didn't have shoes on, but the stone floor was unusually clean albeit a little cold. She climbed down using the wall for extra support. It wouldn't have been any problem for her to navigate here if she wasn't a little sore from her previous activities. And if it didn't feel sticky between her thighs. Just the thought made her blush. She mentally scolded herself, _you're a grown woman, Rey, stop acting like a lovestruck teenager._

 

The stairs ended abruptly.  It was very dark down there and she couldn't see anything.  All she heard was a faint sound of water. She followed the sound. It led her to a cavern that had a waterfall at one end, a ramp cutting through the water, making a catwalk up to the middle of the cave.  Parked in the middle of a round platform stood his car, if you can call the monstrosity that.

 

The catwalk then continued to the other end of the cavern where there was a wall full of monitors and a complicated console that seemed to be some sort of supercomputer.  It monitored images and news, scanning for relevant information.

 

That's where she found him, sitting in a black leather high back chair, looking at the monitor. His didn't have a shirt on, only loose black pants. He looked comfortable if distracted.

 

Rey wondered if she could sneak up on him. She slowly padded towards him making no noise, using her years of practice.

 

When she was few steps away, Ben spoke, “You know, I wouldn't have left the door open if I wasn't expecting you to show up.” Even though he didn't turn around, he held his hand back gesturing her to take it.

 

Rey huffed, rolling her eyes she took his hand, letting him pull her to him as he turned his chair to face her.

 

“Did you sleep well?” he asked bringing her hand to his lips, placing kisses on her knuckles, eyes locked on hers.

 

“I woke up alone in bed,” Rey complained, taking the opportunity to tease him a little.

 

“I'm sorry, love. Just got some critical information so I had to come and see the details.” he retorted, snatching her wrist and pulling her onto his lap.

 

Rey squeaked as her back hit his hard chest. He had one of his arms hooked under her knees, pulling her feet off the cold ground.

 

Her sheets were coming undone as she felt him kiss her shoulder and nuzzle her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut as his other hand came up and squeezed one of her breasts. Her nipples pebbled from the cold temperature of the cavern.

 

“You are cold,” he stated, then pulled the sheet open and wrapped it around her shoulder.

 

“And you are very warm,” she said turning in his lap and nuzzling into his chest.

 

She still felt sleepy. He reached out to the console with his free hand as she turned to look at the monitors.

 

“It's the First Order,” Rey said when she saw the images on the screen. Arguably Coruscant’s largest criminal organization, it was led by a man they called their supreme leader, Snoke.

 

“What are they up to now?” Rey asked turning towards him.

 

“Child trafficking. They are bringing in kids from all over the country. They are training some for what they call the trooper program.  I'm sure you are aware of that,” Ben paused.  Rey nodded...yes, she knew all about that.

 

“Are they running out of street kids in Coruscant?” Rey sneered.

 

“Probably but we are trying to get these kids off the street.  The program is working quite well,” Ben said, looking distracted.

 

“I've noticed,” Rey said.  The Bail Organa Fund, a project of Solo/Skywalker Enterprises, was helping finance shelters and working on creating a safe haven for these kids. And she had seen it applied to the street level. She looked back at him, there was a reason why she admired this man. He had his heart in the right place.

 

“But I'm suspecting worse. They might be expanding to the sex trade as well. It's all over the dark net. I didn't have any leads on them, well until tonight,” he finishes, looking at her.

 

“The information they wanted me to acquire-” realization hit her, “Ben, I swear I didn't know..”

 

But he stopped her with his finger on her lips, “Shh, I figured that you didn't when they tried to eliminate you,” he gritted out.  For a second his eyes flash with righteous fury, and Rey got a glimpse of the fearsome Kylo Ren. He recovered quickly and his eyes softened as he smoothed down her hair. “But, thanks to you, now I have information on them.”

 

“Good,” she said, leaning her head back onto his chest. “I hope you can stop them.”

 

Ben shifted under her, cleared his throat, and said, “I was hoping _we_ can stop them together.”

 

Rey pulled away at once, turning to look at him in his eyes, “You really mean that? I thought you work alone?” she said with her hands pressing on his chest.

 

He reached up and covered her hands over his chest with his large one, “I do, but now I don't want to. I could use some backup,” he paused, looking a little alarmed, “That is if you want to; I don't want you to feel obliged. You don't need to risk your life for-”

 

Rey smashed her lips onto his taking him by surprise.  She kissed him deeply, until his heart started beating out of his chest and his eyes drifted shut.

 

She finally pulled away, her eyes shining. She said against his lips, “I'd love to, partner.”

 

She yelped as Ben suddenly got up, picking her up with him. He started to walk towards the stairs, carrying her like a bride, one hand hooked under her knees and one on her back.

 

“Okay, but now we’d have to discuss our strategy,” he said mouthing her earlobe. “And I hope you got some sleep because I plan to keep you up all night,” he whispered in her ear, making her giggle.

 

“As you wish, my Dark Knight.”

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where have you been?” he asked, without taking his eyes off his reading materials. He sounded calmed, but she knew he was anything but.
> 
> “Away,” Rey answered, securing her whip around her waist once again.
> 
> “And you couldn’t have informed me before leaving?” he asked, this time his voice gave away a little bit of the emotion he was trying suppress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the second chapter. Thank you for all your comments and asks and pms guys. I'm truly surprised that you liked this fic so much.
> 
> And more importantly shout out to Robyn for commissioning an art for this AU :') [Vigilante Fanart](http://shwtlee4reylo.tumblr.com/post/164345699587/panda-capuccino-reylorobyn2011-vigilante)
> 
> Since this chapter was posted Batman actually proposed to Catwoman in a very emotional rooftop scene in BATMAN No. 25. And lets not forget our OTPs very own proposal in TLJ. And you bet I'm gonna recreate these in some way in the future. :')

 

* * *

 

She was watching the mansion closely from outside. The only light that was turned on was the light in his study. She could imagine him, sitting in his desk, pouring over some report or other. In his disguise as the boy she once knew, and the man he would have become eventually. Ben Solo. Because, that was his disguise and the vigilante was his real identity. The real him. The world saw the rich boy turned into a debauched man. Rey saw the broken boy turned into a remarkable human being, who risked his life everyday so he can prevent another kid from having the same fate as him.

 

Standing up from her position in the branch, of the oak tree near the balcony of the upper landing, she unwound the bullwhip from around her waist and cracked it, aiming for the neck of one of the gargoyles overhead. She always hated those things, but they were sturdy enough to carry her weight across. She swung from her position and landed softly on the balcony of his study.

 

The door was open as usual, it was always open. Ben Solo didn’t care for any of his expensive possessions and the grand house had no guards. Growing up, Rey took advantage of that numerous times, when the times were lean and she had nothing to scavenge for, she’d stroll into the manor, and steal whatever. She wasn’t naive enough to think she was that lucky, but didn’t think much of it. As long as it kept her fed for another day. He had more than enough and it wasn’t like she took the liberty of doing that everyday.

 

But it _was_ fortified against intruders. Rey found out couple of months ago, when she got a chance to look at the blueprints. It's not like Ben Solo kept his home unguarded. It just wasn’t warded against her.

 

She quietly walked through the opened door into his study. The only light that was lit was the one on his desk. As suspected, he was sitting there immersed in his studies but to her surprise he was in his full regalia. Which was odd, he usually didn't wear them outside of the cave.

 

His mask resting on the table like it just another decorative piece, and not the object that struck fear in the hearts of every criminal in the city. That also means he was out, but she just came from the city and there wasn’t any signal out all night.

 

“Where have you been?” he asked, without taking his eyes off his reading materials. He sounded calmed, but she knew he was anything but.

 

“Away,” Rey answered, securing her whip around her waist once again.

 

“And you couldn’t have informed me before leaving?” he asked, this time his voice gave away a little bit of the emotion he was trying suppress.

 

Rey walked over and perched on his desk, across from him, with her back turned to him. Crossing her legs, and twisting her waist she looked at him straight in the eyes. He was staring up at her. She could see the anger simmering behind those calm brown eyes.

 

She shrugged, knowing it would only infuriate him further. “Well we busted the First Order and it was a win for me, but you had another puzzle to solve. So I left you to do what you do best.”

 

He kept staring at her, and she could see the vein at his temple throbbing with anger brewing inside.

 

“You seemed preoccupied. I didn’t think you’d notice.”

 

“I wouldn’t notice? You have been gone for a month!” Ben seethed.

 

“You almost sound like you care,” Rey said, looking away. Then felt his hand grasping her upper arm and pulling her roughly to meet his eyes again.

 

“Because I do,” he said, searching her eyes, “You just disappeared without a trace. I had no way of reaching you.”

 

“Really? You are a resourceful man, you surely could have found a way around it. I can’t be that good at hiding.”

 

“But you _are_ that good,” he said, sounding annoyed but with an undertone of admiration slipping in.

 

Rey smirked down at him, still sitting in his chair, looking up at her. She pulled his arm out of his grasp and turned around, getting on her hands and knees on his desk. She bit her lips together and smiled down at him.

 

“So…. You are saying, you missed me?” Rey asked, batting her lashes. He leaned back in his chair, cocking his head to the side, giving her a curious look.

 

“You wanted me to miss you? That’s why you just left without letting me know?”

 

“I wasn’t aware I’d have to let you know before I go somewhere.”

 

He sighed, resting his elbow on the arms of his chair, steepling his hand in front of him.

 

“You didn’t have to but it would have been nice to know you were okay.”

 

“Aww, Ben you almost sound like you care,” she teased.

 

He half rose from his chair and brought his face close to her in a flash. “That’s because I  do care,” he breathed, inches away from her face. Rey was startled by his action and the conviction in his voice. Not that she would let it show. He affected her, but she would never let him know that.

 

She leaned forward and nuzzled her face on his cheek. Rubbing her nose along his chiseled jaw she purred against his ears, “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

 

He pulled away, and warned her, “Don’t mock me, Rey.”

 

“I wasn’t mocking you,” she said, coolly, then crawled forward. As she advanced, he leaned further back. Rey braced her hands on the arms of his chair, sensually moving her lithe form in a cat like grace, as she straddled him on the chair. She settled on his lap, resting her ass on his thighs and wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

 

Straddling him, she was almost at his eye level. She bit her lips before darting her tongue out to swipe over her bottom lip. His eyes followed the movement of her tongue almost like he was mesmerized by it. He swallowed hard and she saw the movement of his throat, tamping down the urge to bite his adam apple. _Maybe later._ She mused.

 

“Let me make it up to you?” she asked in an innocent tone, her fingers playing with the soft hair at his nape. Ben didn't make a move, just stayed quiet and let her lead the way.

 

She leaned forward and pecked his puffy lips. She felt him slide his hand over her back and reached for her mask pushing it up over her head. Pulling back he looked deep into her eyes. Rey often time found him looking at them, but didn’t know what he was searching for. Rey leaned in and started kissing down his neck, lips hovering over his Adam’s apple, tongue darting out licking a wide stripe over it.

 

Ben groaned and Rey felt his throat vibrate against her tongue. She latched onto the soft skin over it and pulled, before letting go. She nuzzled her nose along his jaw, and kissed behind his ears.

 

“So, did you miss me?” she whispered into his ears. Rey could feel the warmth of his growing erection against her inner thighs. She rolled her hips experimentally, and felt his finger digging into her waist. “Oh my, seems like you did.” She giggled into his neck, squeezing him with her thighs.

 

Ben let out an animalistic growl and hefted her up by her thighs, and sat her down on his desk. He parted her thighs. Raising her feet he placed them on his armrests. He ran his lips up her thigh bring it closed her to her center and nuzzle into her clothed core.

 

“As much as I enjoy touching you over your latex outfit, I want to touch your perfect smooth skin right now. So if you don’t mind?”

 

Rey chuckled at his formal tone. She pulled the zipper of her bodysuit down to her belly in one smooth movement.

 

She heard him chuckle, so Rey looked down and saw him staring at the chain she wore under her bodysuit. It was a gold body chain that encircled her breast and looped around her neck. She stole it few nights ago and thought of keeping it instead of stealing it with the rest of her loot. From his reaction it seemed like a good decision.

 

“It suits you,” he said tracing the link under her right breast with his thumb.

 

“I stole it,” Rey informed him proudly.

 

Ben smirked looking up, “Of course you did.”

 

He pulled her down and pecked her lips before pushing the latex fabric down her shoulders and peeling it off her skin. She raised her hips to help him pull it off her legs.

 

Soon she was completely bare in front of him, laid on his desk, legs parted for him to admire. He was still in his full regalia. But there was something primal about the situation to be so bare in front while he was fully clothed.

 

He was running his thumb along her slit, and that jolted her mind back to present. “I missed your sweet pussy,” he muttered under his breath. She felt his hot breath against her glistening cunt. He parted her lips and rubbed the tip of his nose on her clit, inhaling deeply. “MIssed your smell.” HIs tongue darted out as he licked a long strip along her slit, “And your essence.”

 

“Kylo….” Rey whined impatiently.

 

She felt his hands tightening around her thighs. “You denied me this for a month. You can wait for a while,” he gritted out, mouth pressed into her inner thighs.

 

She looked down to see a hint of hurt flash in his dark eyes, before he closed his eyes and brought his mouth down onto her sopping core.

 

Rey arched her back, head thrown back as she gave into the pleasure that his pillowy lips were providing.

 

She came within few minutes with scream that bounced off the rich wooden paneling of his office.

 

She pushed up on her elbows to look at him still between her thighs, when she finally caught her breath.

 

He was looking up at her from under his eye lashes, slowly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

He pulled up and leaned back into his chair, starting to unbuckle his belt in a lazy manner that was way too seductive for Rey's frizzled sated brain to handle. She sat up and lazily crawled into the armchair. Straddling him once again.

 

She was ready for him, she had been for a month. Just the thought of him used to get her going at night. She couldn't believe how she restrained herself. “But I needed to prove a point.”

 

“And you did,” he mumbled into the crook of her shoulder. “It was cruel. But I get it.” He dragged his wet lips along the slope of her neck and pressed them against her cheek. “I'm sorry. I want you to know you are important too. This. Us. It matters. It's real.”

 

Rey smiled up at him before rising on her spread knees and slowly mounting his sizeable girth.

 

Ben groaned as she impaled herself on his cock, fingers digging into the soft flesh of her waist.

 

“Oh god, Rey. How are you always so tight?” he breathed out.

 

After she was fully sheathed, she looked down at him and smirked. “I don't know. Maybe you are too big for me,” she said, in a playful voice with a hint of innocence that she knew drove him crazy.

 

Ben growled and stood up. Setting her on the table and started pushing in and out in an unforgivable speed.

 

“You think so? Then maybe I should fuck you more often. So your little pussy can get used to it,” he said in a harsh voice holding her wrist over her head and capturing her lips in a hard kiss.

 

Soon they were both pulling off panting for breath. Ben looked into her eyes deeply.

 

“Don't leave me again. Please,” he whispered.

 

And Rey could see the vulnerability under the hard shell. She could always see that. Ever since they were just kids. She always saw the vulnerable boy who offered her shelter. Even now with this dark armor on he was still that little boy.

 

She reached out to peck his lips lightly and nuzzled his long nose.

 

“I promise.” The words slipped out before she could stop herself.

 

Ben smirked and reached down and started rubbing her sensitive nerve. He also ducked down to capture one of her nipples.

 

It was all too much. Soon she was crying out in ecstasy, her pussy clenching around him and she felt her orgasm triggering his. Ben came still buried deep inside her before collapsing on top of her. His head rested on her heaving chest.

 

After she caught her breath, Rey started carding her fingers through his thick dark mane and felt him nuzzle into her chest. He was coming around.

 

“Sorry,” he apologized, pulling up and taking her with him. He sat down on his arm chair with Rey in his lap and her face buried in his chest.

 

He was caressing her back and lower back, inspecting. She was sure he bruised her. They would be more prominent in the morning.

 

He started massaging her lower back and waist almost apologetically. Rey smiled into his chest. He was too sweet to her.

 

“Also sorry for getting so caught up in that moment,” he said, brushing her hair off her face. “We'd just busted Snoke and his gang. I should've been celebrating with you. Not having a mental breakdown over _him.”_

 

“No.” Rey pulled back and sat up. She cupped his face. “You couldn't help it. It's just-- I hope you don't shut down every time he shows up.” She kissed his nose. “I can help you Ben. We can stop him together.”

 

Ben pulled her back to his chest. She heard him mumble into her hair. “I don't want you on his radar.” Rey started protesting but held her tightly. “But I know I need your help.”

 

“Good to know we are on the same page on that one,” she added, resting her head over his chest. She felt so tired and falling asleep in his arms didn't seem like a bad idea.

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speculation about who this "He" commence! Lol
> 
> Also just realized I wrote this back in june, and the starting kinda sounds like the TLJ after throne room. :")))))
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts in the comments. 
> 
> Until next time...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Sinful, smutty One-shot for now, but if you wanna read more, please let me know, I might try to continue or write another chapter. Subscribe to it maybe, if you wanna read more. :)
> 
> I want to thank my two lovely betas for this story @ns0241 and @perrydowning, you guys rock.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading, It would mean at lot to me if you guys let me know you thoughts in the comments below.


End file.
